ben_10_omniverse_2_the_sequelfandomcom-20200215-history
Murk Upchuck
Murk Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Murk Gourmand from the destroyed planet Peptos XI and currently Peptos XII. Ben as Upchuck Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black stripes on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only has two lines instead of three. His claws are attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Ben 10 Omniverse 2 , Murk Upchuck resembles his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien design, except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter, and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth in the shape of a underbite. The markings on his face are also thinner and contained by the face, no longer spanning the head. Powers and Abilities Murk Upchuck has four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Murk Upchuck's mouth can stretch, allowing himself to swallow objects larger than him. He is connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where he stores all the "food" he eats. By breathing air out of their mouths, Upchuck is able to fly. Murk Upchuck can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. In Duped, it is shown that Murk Upchuck can spit out slime. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Murk Upchuck was capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. Weaknesses Murk Upchuck has a limit to how many big objects he can swallow at once. Murk Upchuck is slow when they eat a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat and rendered immobile until he spits it out. Specials *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Upchuck is a playable alien character in Protector of Earth, he is unlockable with a cheat on the DS version. He deals heavy damage to regular enemies and mini-bosses, but not to boss enemies. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Murk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks, on the DS version to replace Cannonbolt. Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Upchuck is a playable alien character in the game, he is an exclusive for the DS and 3DS version. Ben 10 Omniverse 2 *Upchuck is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Etymology Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck, which is a reference to both his ability and his body design being similar to that of a woodchuck.